Yasir Al-Fulani
President Yasir Al-Fulani (Arabic: ياسر الفلاني) was featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He was the President in a Middle Eastern country before being captured, transported in a car, and executed on national television by Khaled Al-Asad. The player takes control of the President throughout the harsh experience. Notably, it shows the instability of the country's people. As Al-Asad broadcasts his speech to the people of the nation, his military forces begin to move throughout the city. As Al-Fulani's car travels through the city, Al-Asad's soldiers can be seen invading homes, deploying from BMP-2's and helicopters, arresting and engaging in firefights with civilians. In one shocking incident, Al-Fulani's car passes an execution by firing squad. He is executed with a Desert Eagle given to Al-Asad by Imran Zakhaev. It is mentioned by Al-Asad that Al-Fulani was the leader of a revolution against a monarchy government and that he had been "colluding with the West" in opposition of the goals set by his revolution, though his claims can be seen as political rhetoric and propaganda and their truthfulness is dubious. Many players speculate that Al-Fulani was the mysterious First Horseman, but Al-Fulani was working with the West, while Al-Asad was against the West, so it is highly unlikely that Al-Fulani would be politically related to Al-Asad in any way, or the Four Horsemen. It is possible to see what Al-Fulani looks like. When you play the level, The Coup, when the car is driving down an alleyway, you will see a citizen drawing a picture on the wall. The picture is of a man with short hair and a goatee. This could well be Al-Fulani´s face. However, in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) , there is a picture of Al-Fulani during the News Broadcast cutscene, in that picture he appears with no beard or goatee and looks rather young to be a president. Also, during the alleyway there is a poster near the drawing showing Al-Asad and a man with a goatee who looks similar to the drawing and could be a poster for the revolution after the monarchy. Trivia *When you are in the car, you can't help but notice that Al-Fulani has no legs. This is common in fps games and often is the result of no model being placed on top of the game camera. Often if you switch to third person in these games, you will find your character is nothing but a floating hand and gun. *Al-Fulani was the first playable character in a Call of Duty game that was scripted to die. Name * Yasir (ياسر yāsir) is a common Arabic name. It could be taken to mean "lenient one". * Fulan (فلان fulān) is a placeholder name in Arabic and Portuguese (fulano), similar to "John Doe" or "John Smith," and Al-Fulani (الفلاني alfulānī) is the last name derivative. Hence, the term "President al-Fulani" (الرئيس الفلاني arra’īs alfulānī) would signify anonymity; something like "President X" in English. Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Cod4 characters Category:Killed in Action